Star Wars: The Hero of Corellia
by SamsterHam
Summary: Senior General Samsterai Karmarna is a high ranking Jedi in the GAR, his men in the 5th Sector Army are some of the Republic's best. So they have been given a mission: Destory the CIS presence on Geonosis and then defend one of the Republic's Core Founders. Corellia. Join Samsterai as he continues to fight the Separtist menace, no matter what the circumstances.
1. Chapter 1: To the Skies

1: To the Skies

Jedi Master Samsterai Karmarna ran through the hangar of the Chancellor-class Stardestroyer _Navigator_ and jumped into his Z-95 starfighter. Samsterai was a 28 year old human male with dark blonde hair and a full beard. He was a veteran of many battles during the Clone Wars and now he had returned to where it began. Geonosis.

Samsterai pulled down the lid to his fighter and switched on his holo projector. A floating blue image of a huge Confederate fleet, as well as the Republic invasion force, appeared in front of him. Samsterai looked up and around at the hangar. The hangar was chaos! There were clones running frantically around the hangar, boarding gunships, reading fighters and loading cannons.

"Sir," A clone's voice came onto Samsterai's radio.

"Yes Sep?" Samsterai replied.

"A message from Admiral Yularen,"

"Go ahead Colonel," Samsterai said to CT-2513, or Sep.

"He says that Generals Kenobi, Mundi and Skywalker are pinned down at their landing site. He's diverting our bombers to take out the droid advance," Samsterai fiddled with some switches and buttons on his dash-board.

"Admiral Yularen," Samsterai called to the _Resolute_. "What is the matter with the other Generals?"

"Ah, General Karmarna," Yularen replied. "The Landing ground at Point Rain has come under attack from Confederate forces. The only fighters I could divert were yours. I hope you will be able to fill this task,"

"Don't worry Admiral," Samsterai said. "It's not the far off our original course,"

"Thank you General Karmarna," Yularen cut the transmission and Samsterai switched to the elite Silver Squadron's main radio frequency.

"It looks like we're going a different way to the capital. All fighters launch then form up on me for instructions," Samsterai reached down, unclamped his landing gear and slowly raised from the hangar deck.

The Republic fighters shot out of the _Navigator_ 's hangar and Samsterai pulled his fighter up around the bridge tower of the huge Stardestroyer. He looked to his right and saw Sep and Silver four begin to line up behind him. "All fighters call in," Samsterai said over the radio.

"Silver 2 ready,"

"Silver 3 ready," Samsterai closed his eyes and breathed while he listened for all the fighters. Once they had finished he called out again.

"Silvers 11, 12, 13 and 15, fall back and cover the gunships on their approach. The rest of you, follow me," Samsterai watched as four of the fighters fell away and then he pushed forward his throttle lever and sped down towards the planet.

Silver Squadron broke through atmosphere and were greeted by a wave of droid fighters coming directly for them. "Interceptors," Samsterai called. "Cover our approach!" Samsterai turned his head when he heard Silver 4 go up in flames to his right.

"Sliver 4, come in!" He heard Sep cry, but Silver 4 had already impacted the sandy terrain of the planet.

"Ary, how many are there?" Samsterai asked Silver 3.

"I count around two hundred sir!" Came Ary's reply.

"Okay, all small fighters cover a bomber each. Make sure they don't get taken down!" Samsterai pulled his fighter over the top of Sep in Silver 2 and fired on three fighters that were headed in their direction. Samsterai looked at the holomap in front of him. He saw a series of canyons in between them and the stranded Jedi. "Silver," Samsterai said. "Head 40 degrees north and go through those valleys,"

"Roger," Ary said back to Samsterai and the squadron rolled to the right and pulled into a dive into the canyons before them.

Samsterai blasted ahead of the fighters into the canyon first. The Jedi starfighter dodged through the rocks that stood just metres from Samsterai's cockpit. He could see the rest of the droid fighters hanging over their heads when Samsterai jerked his fighter into a small cave to his left. Samsterai flicked on the headlights of the fighter and the rest of Silver squadron did the same. He dived his way through the cave, closely followed by Silver squadron. He reached a junction and instinctively pulled over to the bigger passage on the right before coming to a quick halt. "Silver," He said quietly. "We need turn, NOW!" About fifty Geonosian fighters sat silently waiting for them. Samsterai spun his ship around and, in a hail of purple lasers, followed Silver hastily out of the caves.

When they flew out of the canyons again the other swarm of fighters was circling over head. The first fighter that appeared out of the cave, Silver 9, was blown to pieces. Samsterai dove under Sep's bomber and attempted to lead the way for the rest of the fighters. "Sep," Samsterai desperately cried. Drop a torpedo now!" Sep in Silver 2 (a red and white Y-wing bomber) dropped a stationary torpedo behind him, taking out the Geonosian fighters chasing them. Samsterai soon flew out of the cave's portal and unloaded as many lasers as possible onto the droid fighters. At this point there were only about a hundred left but they continued to chase Silver Squadron. Samsterai fell back and followed the other fighters forward and prepared some of his custom fitted missiles when an idea struck him. He burned forwards to the front of the fighters and called them "All interceptors follow me and quickly drop your flares!" Half the squadron pulled up after Samsterai and deployed their flares. The pursuing droid fighters pulled off the majority of their attack and chased after Samsterai and the fighters. "Bombers, ready your torpedoes, your home free," Samsterai shouted to the rest of the Squadron who he saw drop their payloads onto the droid advance when he and the fighters pulled up over one of the Geonosian spires.

There was still no time to celebrate as the droids were still all over the back of Samsterai and his fighters. "Sir," Sep called over the radio to Samsterai. "We're heading back around, draw out the droids and we'll take them for you ,"

"Roger," Samsterai replied and pressed a button on his control panel that told the rest of Silver to break formation. The fighters pulled into a wide firing ark as the bombers approached. Sep and the bombers fired on the close droid fighters and their gunners spun their turrets around towards the enemy fighters. Samsterai flew quickly around another one of the Geonosian spires and dropped his spare parts out of the rear of his fighter as he went. The majority of the parts impacted the first droid fighter and the rest knocked the second off course, giving Samsterai enough time to go around again and take it out. Samsterai pulled out of his spin and followed the bombers into the heat of the rest of the fighters. He fired one of missiles which impacted one of the droid fighters, which in turn hit another vulture droid. Samsterai rolled over and chased after a fighter which was following Sep in his Y-wing. He went to shoot it out of the sky when a laser from behind Samsterai hit his fighter and knocked it spinning uncontrollably. He went plummeting down towards the ground and prepared to open the pod and escape, but he wasn't able to before he impacted the ground.

Samsterai could only smell smoke, but as he opened his eyes he could see the flashing of the air battle above him. He rolled over and a squad of clones in desert camo, as well as a silhouetted General Obi-wan Kenobi, came running over to him. Samsterai drew up all of his strength and sat up. "Are you alright sir?" The first clone said when he got to Samsterai.

"I think we need a stretcher," Said the second clone.

"I'll get one," The third clone replied. The clones then ran off to do their jobs and Obi-wan knelt down next to Samsterai.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked. Samsterai grimaced as he stretched his arms.

"So..."

"You fell out of the sky," Obi-wan answered before Samsterai even asked the question.

"Did one of the droids get me?" Samsterai grunted.

"Yes, but your boys seem to be doing rather well up there," Obi-wan said and the two Jedi looked up at the battle raging above them. Luckily for them Silver Squadron seemed in complete control of the fight. The clones came back over with a stretcher and Obi-wan helped Samsterai clamber onto it. "Just get General Karmarna back to the fight, okay?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The clones chorused and they ran back to the Republic centre of operations.

"May the force be with you Obi-wan,"

"May the force be with you too Samsterai,"


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

2: Preparations

Samsterai awoke in his quarters, back on the _Navigator_. He stretched out his arms and slowly stood up.

"Welcome back Samsterai," Jasper Phonix, a 25 year old human male with scruffy jet black hair, said while leaning in the doorway of Samsterai's quarters. Samsterai spun around in surprise.

"Malachor!" Samsterai exclaimed. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Jameus told me to keep an eye out for you; so I took it literally and decided to stand in here and watch you sleep," Jasper smiled and Samsterai just rolled his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Samsterai asked.

"Oh not long," Jasper replied. "Enough time for them to fly you back up here, give you some meds and drop you back in here. About an hour, give or take,"

"Have we launched the attack yet?"

"Don't worry. They haven't gone. But they're going to very soon if they don't hear word. The whole invasion is waiting on us..."

"What?!" Samsterai asked in horror.

"Yeah, General Kenobi's orders," Samsterai didn't say anything else, he just grabbed his robes, put them on and ran past Jasper up to the bridge while still trying to put his boots on.

When he arrived at the bridge he was greeted by Clone Marshal ARC-1554 Augustau, Jedi Knight Jameus Bakkar (a human the same age as Samsterai), his Padawan Alaconda Grek (A blue skinned Pantoran) and Admiral Surus Hamerea (a human, who was a little older than Samsterai).

"General," Surus said. "Good to see you,"

"Thank you Surus," Samsterai replied.

"Sir," Augustau said from behind Samsterai. "Will you be wanting to come down with the rest of us? Me and the boys'll miss you sir,"

"I don't think so," Jameus interjected. "You're in no state,"

"Oh Jameus," Samsterai said. "Sometimes you sound like your my mother you know?" Jameus shook his head at Samsterai. "And yes, Augustau, I do plan to come with you... and I believe we shall be going now. Am I correct Surus?"

"When you are ready General," Surus replied.

"Very good. Augustau, you, Alaconda and I shall lead in the front gunship. Jameus, Jasper; you too will head down in the second one. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" Augustau shouted.

"Got it," Jasper said.

"Really? With Jasper," Jameus said sarcastically.

"Well then," Samsterai said. "Let's move!" The section commanders left the bridge and headed for the hangar.

Inside the first gunship, Samsterai stood all bunched up with Augustau, Alaconda and a squad of other clones. The small slits in the gunship doors opened just as the third gunship was shot out of the sky. Samster had to cling onto Augustau to stay upright when the shock wave hit. Samsterai hit the doors twice and they opened fully to reveal the landing site just across from the Great Gate House that marked the entrance to the capital. Just a valley, in which a river used to flow, stood between them and the Geonosian capital. The gunship set down just on top of a flat ridge that was covered in Confederate troops. Samsterai led the clones out of the gunship and down onto the Geonosian soil. Samsterai ignited his lightsaber and immediately started deflecting plasma bolts from the droids and Geonosians up ahead. Augustau flew out using his jet-pack and blasted a group of droids with his wrist-mounted rocket launcher. After the gunship was clear, it sped back up into the sky and Samsterai saw the first wave of the invasion force, approximately 10,000 clones, begin to unload into the battle, as well as many AT-TEs and other vehicles. Samsterai looked back at the sloping valley in front of him, where all he could see were thousands upon thousands of droids and tanks all in perfect formation. The first droids started to come into range of the clones who all promptly began returning fire towards the advancing droid armies. A couple of droid bombers flew over head and dropped their payloads onto the rear of the clone advance. The gunships all began to rise back up to the fleet of Republic cruisers which were hovering over the battle ground engaging the Geonosian fighters and light corvettes. Silver Squadron also swept over the battlefield, together taking out two gigantic Octuptarra tri-droids as they went.

Samsterai quickly made his way over to where Jameus and Jasper's Gunship had set down. He arrived and slid behind a boulder which was were the other Jedi were holding out. Samsterai looked over his shoulder as the next 10,000 clones landed behind them. Jasper was standing over Samsterai and Jameus, deflecting the droids' lasers with his two lightsabers. Samsterai pulled a hologram projector from his belt and opened up a hologram of the battle. He Jameus stared at the mass of clones walking to the other, equally large mass of droids. Samsterai poked his head over the top of the boulder and turned to Jameus amidst the deafening battle. "Jameus," He shouted. "Any ideas on how we get past them?"

"None. But I do know that if we keep dropping our men down, our invasion force will be halved!" Samsterai nodded at Jameus.

"Maybe," Samsterai pondered. "If a small group runs down into the valley and flank from behind. Get some heavies like Augustau and they can even take down their heavy vehicles,"

"As long as they can get down there without being seen," Jameus replied.

"Well, if Augustau leads a platoon of 107th men they can use their jetpacks to fly over the droids heads and launch all kinds of explosives on top of their heads. That should weaken their force sufficiently for the rest of our men to land and take out the rest of the droid army," Samsterai tapped on the hologram projector and changed the channel over the Admiral Hamerea on the Navigator. "Surus," he said into the hologram.

"General what appears to be the matter?" The Admiral replied.

"Can you hold off our gunships until we've thinned out the droids. If we keep the landings going we won't have nearly enough men to take the capital!" Surus nodded his head.

"Gunships will land a few clicks off of your position. You just do your thing General," Samsterai smiled and deactivated the hologram. He placed the holo-projector back on his belt, ignited his lightsaber and darted back into the heat of the battle to round up some men.

Samsterai arrived where Augustau and Commander CT-3051 (Rox) were standing. He gestured at them to get down. "Sir?" Augustau asked Samsterai when they had found cover.

"Augustau, Rox," Samsterai said. "I have a mission for you two,"

"Name it sir," Rox said.

"I need you to round up a squad and go and flank the enemy position. Make sure that you can bring explosives, and lots of them," The clones nodded and then scurried off while Samsterai got up again and started to fight alongside the rest of the clones.

"Augustau?" Samsterai called on his comm.

"We're ready for the attack sir," Augustau replied.

"Good. You are clear to go Marshal," Samsterai said back.

"Roger sir," Samsterai looked over to his right and, in the distance, he could see about twenty clones shoot up into the air with their jetpacks.

Augustau and his men thrust forwards right over the top of the droid army. The clones readied their rocket and EMP launchers as they descended down over the sea of thousands of droids. Augustau and his team landed on a nearby overhang, under which, the droid army continued to march. When all the clones had landed down, Augustau directed them to shoot at the nearest tank to them.

The Jedi back in the battle could see a small wave of rockets and EMPs falling from an overhang above the droids. About a hundred droids were engulfed by fire as the clones on the overhang began to descend in a hail of blue lasers. Samsterai looked back at the droids in front of him who had halted their advance and then, to Samsterai's surprise, began to fall back towards where Augustau and his team were laying waste to the Confederate forces. The clones around Samsterai, led by Alaconda, charged after the droids, cutting down the first wave of the army. Samsterai ran back over to where Jameus was leading the clones down the hill.

Augustau saw a row of boulders which were along the overhang where they had been just a moment before. "Boys," He shouted at the clones. All the clones turned to face him. Augustau just pointed up at the boulders and then the clones nodded and flew back up there. When Samsterai turned back to check on Augustau and his men he saw them shoot back up into the sky back to their ledge that they were on earlier. He watched as they fired all their rockets into the overhang and then he saw that they were actually firing at a clump of huge boulders which had rested precariously over the droid armies. The giant rocks fell back down onto the droids crushing a huge chunk of their forces. He smiled as the clones returned to the main fight.


	3. Chapter 3: To War

3: To War

About half an hour later, all the droids had been mopped up or had escaped and the full 80,000 clones had landed on the vast plain. Samsterai was carefully planning the next assault with a hologram of the battlefield laid out in front of him. The capital was a collection of Geonosian mega spires along with smaller sand piles used as portals down to the catacombs beneath the city. In preparation for the battle, Samsterai had assigned certain Legions to certain commanders. With each Legion numbering around 10,000 men, the six Jedi on mission, as well as Commanders Augustau and Rox, were each prepared with a certain job for their respective Legion. Samsterai, Augustau and Rox would march up to 30,000 men up the main plain that leads to the city, with the other five legions heading for flanking around the huge city. Samsterai's friend Jedi Knight Hepasa Rexain, a blonde haired human female who was the same age as Samsterai, walked towards the gathering of clones and Jedi.

"So," She said. "How do you want to kill me this time Samsterai?" Samsterai turned and faced Hepasa.

"Well Hepasa," He replied. "I don't _plan_ on killing you, but the is that you will do your normal flanking attack, just this time with 10,000 men. So quite simple really," Hepasa raised an eyebrow at this suggestion.

"Let me get this straight, _10_ thousand men?"

"Yes, we all have 10,000," Samsterai said with a smile. Hepasa shook her head in disbelief.

"You remember my forte is on my own; maybe with a squad, but not with a frakking legion!"

"Can I weigh in here?" Jameus said from behind them. Samsterai and Hepasa spun around.

"What?!" They said together.

"Hepasa, if we don't use our full, given number of troops, there is no way we can capture the city. You must remember we have no clue as to how many droids are inside the city walls. As far as we know there could be a million, or there could be three, but unless we come prepared, there is absolutely no way we can secure the capital,"

"I concur with General Bakkar," Augustau interjected. "General Karmarna is letting us make strategic decisions, so if you want to go in and open the gate for your men. That's fine, but remember that we do need all 80,000 to take the city," Hepasa nodded.

"Fine then," She said. "I'll let you all in, but remember I am not a warrior Samsterai; so don't use me as one," Hepasa quickly bowed her head and left to meet with her men.

A few hours later and the men were all prepared Samsterai waited for Augustau's signal inside one of the AT-TEs. "Sir," Augustau said as he poked his head through Samsterai's door. "We are ready to go General," The ARC trooper said.

"Good Augustau," Samsterai replied. "Let's get moving shall we?"

"Sir!" Augustau said before jumping out of the AT-TE just as it started to move off. Samsterai stood up and walked over to the hatch out of the walker. He reached out his hand and swiftly opened with the force. Samsterai jumped out of the vehicle and followed Augustau to the front of the humongous army that was now marching down into the valley towards the Geonosian capital, which lay sprawling only a few kilometres away from them. Samsterai opened up his holo-projector and an image of Jameus, Jasper and the other Jedi including his former Padawan Bekk Sanddevourer appeared in front of him. "Right then everyone," He said into the holo. "You all know your jobs. Hepasa your going to open the rear gate for your Legion to get in. Alaconda, Bekk, you will be filling the side gates, which will also be opened by Hepasa's Legion and Jameus and Jasper will both give you cover respectively. Myself, Augustau and Rox will distract them by marching straight up the main road like they would expect. Hopefully they won't have booby-trapped anything around any of the gates. Now, everyone, do you understand your Legions objective?" All of the five holos of the Jedi nodded and Samsterai said one final thing before he closed the inter-army radios. "May the force be with you my friends," He said, and with that he shut off the communications in preparation for the battle.

The main Army slowly marched across the vast valley in between them and the Confederate city. Samsterai halted them about ¾ of a kilometre from the city and pointed up into the air with his lightsaber. He turned as the AT-TEs' long range cannon angled up into the air and began to fire. As the first shots landed Samsterai saw the first droid tanks crest the valley. "Men," He called to the clones. "We once lost this world. But now we are here to take it back! Geonosis is where it all began but I don't expect you to fight like you did then. Just remember, this time it isn't a rescue mission. This time we will win this world, so you must always remember today that this invasion is counting on us. If we fail, everyone fails. Generals Kenobi and Mundi are on their way, but until then we shall fight!" A great cheer went up from the army as Samsterai checked his comm-link. He read a message from Hepasa that was written across it. It read: _Samsterai, I have entered the city but we have a problem. You said that we expected about 100,000 droids at most, but it turns out there is close to a million! I will prep my men to charge in and distract them but the way this is looking, I don't think we can take the capital._ The message ended and Samsterai turned back to his men. "Men," He shouted once more. "I have just found out that we don't have numbers on our side. In fact most Generals would figure this battle impossible. But you men, are the best soldiers I have ever seen. If everyone says it's impossible, we just have to try harder. But men remember, we are the 5th Sector Army, and if this day is to be our last, we shall die with dignity and honour. We shall not surrender, we will not show weakness and, most importantly, we will not go out without a fight! Who is with me?" Samsterai lowered his lightsaber as all the clones shouted back at him. Samsterai smiled as he turned back towards the city. He thrust his lightsaber forwards the huge army charged up the valley guns blazing. The AT-TEs fired again and again as the smaller Republic tanks sped past them. It was then when Samsterai saw the might of the Separatist army and for a moment Samsterai almost considered retreat; but then he looked on at the army in front of him and shook off the feeling. Samsterai jumped onto a nearby BARC speeder and flew up to the front of the fight.

Samsterai leapt off of his speeder as it flew head first into an AAT at the front of the droid advance. By now the clones had begun to get into close range of the droids and the melee combat began. Samsterai swung his lightsaber through five droids simultaneously. The Jedi Master jumped on top of the nearest droid tank and stuck his lightsaber in between its built in treads and toppled it over. Samsterai lifted the tank up with the force and blasted it into about a hundred droids and as Augustau came up behind him moments later after he had already taken out a significant chunk of the droid forces. Samsterai swung his lightsaber left and right slaying every droid in arms reach. Samsterai dived behind another droid tank as Silver squadron and a group of other bombers flew over head dropping tons of ordinance on top of the droid army. The AT-TEs continued to fire, although they were quite a bit closer now. The AT-TEs along with the beam firing RX-200 tanks cut a hole through the Confederate front line as Samsterai leapt through the air landing right in the midst of the droids. Samsterai chopped up the closest droids before mustering his strength and blasting the rest of the nearby droids into each other while Augustau flew over with his jetpack, finishing them off.

A group of gunships approached the battle and lined up in formation as they entered into range of the Separatist anti-air guns. The gunships prepared a batch of missiles, which they fired into the rear of the advancing droids.

Back on the ground, Samsterai was still swinging at every droid he could see as the clones arrived after following in his wake, cutting down anything that moved. Led by Commander Rox they began to make their final push towards the gate. The army had by now taken down the equivalent of thousands of droids for only a hundred or so clones. Samsterai looked away from the fighting as two legions of clones began charging down the sides of this bottlenecked valley. Jameus and Jasper were leading them and as soon as those clones got in range, they slowed down and took up sniper positions on the hill. Now around 45,000 clones descended on the city walls against and army five times their size. Jasper jumped off the side of the hill and into the fray to meet up with his Commander, Rox who was still leading the men into the giant melee battle that now engulfed the entire city. Silver squadron had begun to take out all the droid ships that took off from the city. Soon Samsterai and Jasper were joined by Jameus just as the gates to the city slowly opened. To Samsterai's horror he saw thousands more droids and mysterious new CIS super-tanks. At the front of the convoy was renowned former Jedi and Separatist General the Weequay, Sora Bulq. "I have a bad feeling about this," Samsterai said. The artillery from the super-tanks raised and began firing on the clones, as well as their own droids. Samsterai and the other Jedi dived for cover behind nearby droid tanks as the warheads from the super-tanks decimated many soldiers and vehicles from both sides. Samsterai looked up through the smoke at the advancing super-tanks and jumped from his hiding place and stood in the way of Sora Bulq and his tanks. "Master Bulq," He shouted over the battle, which quickly died down.

"I am no longer Master Bulq," Sora Bulq shouted in return. The droids and clones completely stopped fighting at the gestures of the two leaders. "I am General Bulq of the Confederacy, answerable only to Dooku and Grievous!"

"You are blind, General Bulq," Samsterai cried. "Your army is weak and ill prepared. I could drop an EMP on our head so powerful, your entire army would stop!" Samsterai smirked as he said this.

"Impossible," Bulq replied. Samsterai took a sneaky glance over his shoulder at Sep's approaching bomber.

"Maybe so. But I do have a thing for the impossible. It just makes things more... exiting!" And with that Samsterai ignited his lightsaber and threw himself towards Bulq. The clones also charged forward as Sep's bomber drew nearer until they could clearly see a scaled-down version of the Electro-proton bomb (from the Battle of Malastare) drop from its under carriage. The bomb hit, sending a couple thousand droids flying and then the ion pulse appeared and took out half the remaining droids.

Bulq screamed in anger and launched himself at Samsterai and the two locked blades. The rest of both armies began to fight once more as Samsterai and Sora Bulq began their duel. Samsterai was the less powerful force user but coupled with the fact that they were in the middle of a battle and that Bulq appeared to be losing meant that the Dark Acolyte's strength was dwindling. Samsterai lunged at Bulq who managed to dodge the attack but did not manage to dodge Samsterai's leg which cause the Darksider to flip back over Samsterai's head and, with the help of the force, was smacked into the ground. This was when the next wave droids charged out of the city and engaged the embattled clones. Bulq charged back at Samsterai who, with lightning blade work, managed to spin Bulq back into his own army. Samsterai jumped at Bulq once more, but was blasted back and forced onto the back foot. Bulq began to push back through Samsterai's defences and was nearly able to disarm his opponent.

Samsterai brushed off the sand that had been blown at him by the battle, before reaching down to his belt with his left hand and whipped out an ancient copper, Black-cored lightsaber which Samsterai held in a reverse grip. Sora Bulq smiled as he pulled out his second lightsaber, also red but half the normal length. The two force-users ran towards each other just as another round of clones emerged from cover and started blasting the droids coming out of the city's gate. Sora Bulq and Samsterai clashed blades as Bulq pushed himself over Samsterai's head. Samsterai spun around and met both of Bulq blades with one of his. Samsterai then swung his second at the Dark Acolyte. Bulq managed to quickly disengage from the main clash, deflect Samsterai's lightsaber and then knock both lightsabers out of Samsterai's hands. Samsterai was blasted back and he landed on the ground a couple of metres back from Bulq.

Samsterai started to raise his head when, behind the advancing Bulq, Augustau was flying through the air with his jetpack straight for Bulq. Augustau flew straight into Bulq, punching him in the face. Bulq was knocked down and Samsterai hopped back up again as Augustau engaged Bulq. Luckily though, Augustau was more than a match for Bulq. Augustau's armour was specially made with Mandolorian Iron, designed to deflect lightsabers. As a Taung-class ARC trooper he was geared up as a Mandalorian and was personally trained by Jango Fett.

Augustau yanked his vibro-sword off of his bank and swung it viciously at the Weequay, who was lying on the ground underneath Augustau. Bulq dodged Augustau's swing and used the force to flip over Augustau. Samsterai came at Bulq again as a super-tank glided past. Bulq and Samsterai clashed for a second before Bulq jumped on top of the nearest super-tank. Samsterai followed him and they continued their duel.

The super-tank cut through waves of clones and droids towards the rows of Republic vehicles. As the tank bounced around the battlefield Samsterai and Bulq were knocked around on top. Samsterai was trying to swing his way through Bulq's speedy blades but kept getting caught off guard by Bulq, who was now pushing Samsterai towards the edge of the tank. Fortunately for Samsterai the tank's artillery shell started to open causing Bulq to fall inside. Samsterai followed him in and they started to duel inside the control room of the tank. Samsterai swung at the droid pilot, cutting off its head. The tank grinded to a halt as Samsterai ducked to try and reach the controls. Bulq pinned Samsterai down in a clash on the control panel. Samsterai caught Bulq off guard this time and force pushed him out of the top of the tank.

Samsterai spun around and took hold of the controls and turned the tank towards the nearest super-tank. He fired all his tank's weapons, which sliced through the enemy tank's shields. Samsterai then prepared the artillery and fired it onto the next wave of droids leaving the city gates. Samsterai then set the self destruct before sending the tank straight into a squad more Confederate vehicles. He leapt out the top only to be met by Bulq. Samsterai ducked under Bulq's blade before meeting it with his own. Samsterai used the force to blast Bulq back again and jumped on top of the Separatist General. Samsterai swung a kick at Bulq, which knocked both of them over before Bulq came running back into the Republic lines.

Bulq stood in the open battle ground and ran back towards the clones before being engaged from behind by Jasper Phonix. The young Jedi began to overwhelm Bulq, until Bulq grabbed his second lightsaber and started blasting his blades at Phonix. Jasper struggled under the power coming from the Weequay Separatist. Samsterai saw Jasper engage back behind the Republic line and went to go after him when Augustau grabbed his collar and pulled him back into the clone's defensive position. "Sir," Augustau said after he dropped Samsterai down. "Are you trying to get yourself killed," Samsterai looked pointedly at Augustau. "General Phonix can get out of there if he needs to sir," Samsterai shook his head.

"Sadly Augustau, I don't think that will be the case," Samsterai countered. "Jasper is far arrogant to back away from a fight; even if he can't win it. You know that as well as anyone Augustau," Augustau nodded and they both turned back to the fight.

More and more droids seemingly poured out from the city, many being cut down as soon as the clones laid eyes on them. Samsterai and the clones were currently situated behind a destroyed AT-TE and a couple of other vehicles nearby. Samsterai noted a small squad of snipers lying atop the AT-TE mainly behind the main cannon. Augustau snuck a little further down the clone line and began firing his twin blaster pistols at the droids. Samsterai stood up and ignited his lightsaber. He began to deflect the incoming lasers when he saw Silver squad sweep low over the battlefield.

He and Clones ducked for cover as the bombers released their payloads onto the sea of battle droids. Most of them hit their marks but a couple flew over the top of the droids and impacted into the gate of the city, causing the watch tower that loomed over the droids to fall down upon them. Samsterai looked up as the giant lump of rock landed on the droid ranks, destroying a number of vehicles as well as a few hundred droids. Samsterai quickly gathered the clone force into a line along the main roadway that they were on. All the clones found cover and bunched up, waiting for the droids to began their barrage. Samsterai and Augustau peaked over the rock they were behind. They saw a cloud of dust, from which a few droid survivors stumbled out. Augustau's helmet activated his low light scanners. The ARC trooper surveyed the fog and saw that only about a hundred or so droids remained standing. Thousands of droids had made their way through the gates before the rocks fell. Augustau nodded at Samsterai, who jumped up and ignited his lightsaber. All of the clones that remained opened fire into the dust cloud. Millions of lasers poured simultaneously into the ranks of battle droids. After about a minute of the onslaught the clone's blasters stopped. Augustau scanned again and now only a hundred droids remained, albeit that most of the droids were B2 Super-battle droids. Samsterai gave the signal and all 30,000 clones who remained charged into the cloud which had just begun to clear.

Samsterai led the clones in and began chopping in all directions. The clones were swinging their blasters around some managing to impact some of the droids. Samsterai could see a wave of AAT confederate tanks lining up towards the Republic AT-TEs. Samsterai charged forward and sliced the tanks turret right off. Augustau followed Samsterai into the fray and fired his back mounted rocket at one AAT. It seemed that the rest of the clones had figured out what their commanders were doing and they swarmed over a couple of AATs, causing the plasma shell from the top turret to fire into the air un-controllably.

Samsterai noted that about fifty Super-Battle Droids, or SBDs were ignoring the Republic soldiers destroying their tanks. Samsterai waved his lightsaber in the air as a signal to Rox, who was now re-united with his unit, a division of the 107th Airborne Corps. The troops of the 107th were all equipped with jetpacks and they activated them simultaneously. About a hundred clones took to the skies and began to fired upon the advancing SBDs. Samsterai and Augustau joined them by taking out the rear of the SBD advance. It wasn't until almost all of the droids were disabled that they finally started paying any attention to the clones above them, but by then it was already too late. Samsterai and Augustau turned around to face the rest of the droids who were now being systematically destroyed by the clones. Silver Squadron did one final pass dropping a few bombs onto a battalion of droids just inside the city.

A great cheer went up from the clones when they realised what had happened. It wasn't until this point when he realised that Jasper and Bulq had disappeared. Augustau saw Samsterai hunting for Jasper and shouted:

"Look sir!" while pointing towards what was left of the city's outer wall. Jasper and Bulq were hanging onto the side of the wall violently swinging their lightsabers at one another. Samsterai and the clones charged through the remains of the gate and met with the other clone legions attacking the droids inside the city. Samsterai reached up and pulled Bulq off of the wall with the force as he ignited his lightsaber. The Jedi and Dark Jedi clashed their lightsabers together before Bulq landed safely behind Samsterai with the help of the force. Samsterai and Bulq split for a moment, eyeing each other up before Sora Bulq force pushed Samsterai back into the clones.

Bulq started to run and Samsterai pursued. Bulq ran up to a door way when Bekk Sanddevourer, Samsterai's former Padawan (a young human male) fell from the sky landing in front of Bulq with his double-bladed blue lightsaber ignited. Bekk looked up at Bulq before standing in Bulq's way. The young Jedi swung his lightsaber at the Acolyte, who managed to glance off the blow, sending one back at Bekk as he went. Bekk's saber flew out of his hand and Bulq kneed him in the stomach, causing Bekk to collapse.

"Bekk!" Samsterai shouted as he ran to his former-padawan's aid as Bulq ran inside the building. Samsterai re-ignited his lightsaber and jumped back onto his feet. Samsterai charged inside the spire and followed the glow of Bulq's blade until he reached the Acolyte. He swung a strong over-head strike at Bulq which knocked them both over. Samsterai then kicked at Bulq's feet as the brown-skinned Weequay tried to make his escape. Bulq fell onto his back as Samsterai clambered up beside him. Bulq reached out his hand for his lightsaber which was over to his right. Samsterai saw Bulq reach out and dived into the path of Bulq's lightsaber.

It was then when a great explosion ruptured the spire as a group of droid fighters crashed into it. The roof began to cave in on Samsterai and Bulq, who were caught inside it. As the sand started to fall from the ceiling Samsterai grabbed his lightsaber and turned to run. He was about to turn the corner when he looked over his shoulder at Bulq, who was now sprawling around on the floor, attempting to escape before the roof fell in on him. Samsterai sighed as he came back to Bulq. He grabbed the Weequay's arms and began to drag him out of the building. They reached the doorway as a nearby strut fell to floor in front of them. Samsterai scanned for another escape route when he heard an explosion behind him. He dived to the ground, covering his head when Augustau blasted his way in.

Droid laser fired littered the now pitch-black hallway. Augustau spun around and fired all he had at the advancing droids. A couple more clones followed Augustau when a bar fell just behind Samsterai. Samsterai looked over at Augustau and simply nodded. Augustau nodded back and he and the clones started running out of the doorway and straight into the droid line of fire. Samsterai continued to drag Bulq out from the spire as it continued to fall around them. Another loud explosion hit outside the spire taking out about half of the droid forces. Samsterai used the force to lift Bulq (who was now unconscious) onto his back. With Bulq secure, Samsterai ignited his lightsaber and ran after Augustau out of the doorway.

About a hundred clones charged towards Augustau and the clones from the right, slicing their way through the battle droids that had remained standing. Samsterai ran out of the spire and lowered Bulq to the ground. "Sir?" Augustau asked Samsterai.

"Get him out of the city then meet with Hepasa's forces on the other side," Samsterai said to two clone medics who arrived with the other clones. They ran off with Bulq as a new wave of droids appeared out of a building Samsterai could only assume was a factory. A group of dwarf-spider droids fired their main cannons at Samsterai and clones, forcing them desperately find cover.

A group of clone bombers led by Colonel Sep were circling the city. "Colonel, sir," One of the clones said over the radio as they swung over Samsterai and Augustau's position. "Is that General Karmarna? He looks like he needs back-up!" Sep looked out of cockpit and saw the clone position surrounded by a ring of droid fire.

"Roger that Sergeant," Sep replied. "Break formation, let's hit those clankers!"

Samsterai looked up as Sep and his bombers swept over the city. All five of the airborne Y-wings looped up into the sky before coming swiftly down over the droid line, decimating all the droids that were now streaming out of their factory.

When all the laser-fire and explosions had ceased, Samsterai and Augustau peeped over the pile of droids they here hidden behind. Augustau stood up and ripped a flare from his belt and chucked it into the pile of droid carcases. Samsterai could hear the fighting from the interior of the city while he and the clones watched as two lone gunships descended around them. Samsterai led the now weary clones onto the gunships which were quick to take off once they had been fully loaded. Samsterai watched from the gunship as Jameus and Jasper's clones began the slow process of mopping up the final droids that were hiding all over the city. The LAAT gunships flew over to the highest remaining spire. Samsterai grabbed a make-shift flag the clones had found on the _Navigator_ and hopped over to the tip of the spire. Samsterai stabbed the flag into the side of the spire before jumping back into the gunship which flew them back to the captured base they clones had managed to secure just outside the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Victory

4 Victory

The _Strength of Will_ , a BTL-A 'Super' Y-Wing soared over the Geonosian mountains as it approached the new Republic Command Centre at Point Rain. The ship touched down on a landing pad that was raised above the small hangar that had been deployed from orbit like the rest of the base. Samsterai and Augustau stepped down the ramp extending from the side of the ship. They were greeted by a squad of clones who led them down into the building and then back out towards the Command Centre. Samsterai watched all the clones and some Republic droids running around the base, carrying supplies and other equipment to the other buildings, of which there were six.

Soon Samsterai and Augustau entered the facility's main command room where Jedi Masters Kenobi, Unduli and Mundi stood before a hologram of Geonosis with the positions of clone units on the planet. Augustau stood back by the door while Samsterai walked up to the other Jedi.

"Masters," Samsterai said to the gathering. The Jedi looked over at Samsterai.

"Ah, Master Karmarna," Obi-wan Kenobi replied. "We heard of your exploits in the capital,"

"And so did the Chancellor, it seems. He wishes to award you with the Medal of Valour for you service during the battle," Master Mundi added. Samsterai was taken aback.

"You earned it Samsterai. With you leading our men, we will accomplish great things!" Master Kenobi said to Samsterai.

"Thank you very much masters, but what is the real reason you summoned me?" Samsterai asked.

"You are to return to the Core Worlds as soon as we can guarantee safe passage off-world," Master Unduli told Samsterai.

"Why?" Samsterai enquired once more.

"We have received reports of Separatist movement near Duro. We need you to head back and check it out for us. A Carrack-class will bring a company of men along with you," Master Unduli replied. Samsterai bowed and turned to leave.

"Come on Augustau," he said to Augustau as he began walking out of the room. Augustau saluted Samsterai and they left the command centre together.

Back at Samsterai's base camp inside the ruins of the city, Jameus and Jasper stood watching over the sunset-lit Geonosian plains. They could just about make out the shape of the _Strength of Will_ flying over the horizon. "He's back early," Jameus said to Jasper, who then picked up his compact macro-binoculars to look at the ship flying towards them.

"It's them," Jasper replied. Jameus was puzzled as he was not expecting Samsterai to come back for a couple of hours after what he could only hope was a giant surprise party especially for them.

A few minutes later, the _Strength of Will_ touched down on the red Geonosian sand. Jameus and Jasper approached the ship with a group of clones ready to greet Samsterai, but then Samsterai stormed out of the ship without letting the ramp fully lower. The young Jedi Master walked straight past Jameus, Jasper and the clones with Augustau in his wake. "Samsterai!" Jameus called to Samsterai after he had stomped past him. Samsterai did not respond, forcing Jameus to chase after him. The two Jedi kept walking until Samsterai reached the camp where the elite Knight Company of clone Shadow Troopers had set up their tents and equipment.

"Samsterai," Jameus said when they finally stopped moving. "What's gotten in to you?"

"I'm being re-deployed Jameus," Samsterai replied. "I'm going on a scouting mission to Duro and Corellia because High Command obviously believes that we'll have won as soon as the main Confederate Foundry falls,"

"A scouting mission to the Corellian system?" Jameus asked Samsterai. Samsterai nodded.

"Some tiny piece of evidence to get me out of the way so that Skywalker and Kenobi can get another victory!"

"Calm down Samsterai," Jameus said in reply to Samsterai. "I know that that is a reasonable conclusion, we both know how much they are used as a morale boost, but you're probably just the Jedi that could get there first. I'm sure you'll be back before the fight is over," Samsterai sighed and turned back to his previous destination and walked away from Jameus.

Later that evening, Samsterai had set out with Augustau and Knight Company to investigate the former Confederate command centre. As they approached the Geonosian spire Samsterai noted the security cameras over the building. "Sir," One of the clones said as he reached the doorway of the spire. "The power's out, we can't access the door controls," Samsterai looked over at a squad of clone heavy troopers.

"Blow it," he said to the clones and they knelt down with their rockets over their shoulders. Captain CT-8108, Occt pointed at the door and the five clones fired. The doors collapsed and a squad of Droidekas rolled out from inside. Samsterai ignited his lightsaber and dived to the nearest cover. The clones did the same and the insectoid droids opened their shields and approached them. Augustau jumped up with his jetpack and fired a missile at two of the droids, blowing them up. Augustau dropped back to the floor as the other clones started pushing out of cover. Samsterai joined the clones as Augustau rolled around the droids dropping three thermal detonators inside their shields. The other clones drew their fire as Augustau got back into cover and activated the detonators, sending the Droidekas flying into the air, before crashing down a metre from Samsterai's feet.

Samsterai looked around him and the Droidekas landed around him. "You alright there sir?" Augustau asked jokily as Samsterai stepped over the droid carcases. Samsterai shook his head with a grin on his face as Augustau handed the Jedi Master his cloak. Samsterai's comm on his wrist began to bleep and he activated it.

"Karmarna here," He said.

"Samsterai," The voice of Master Obi-wan Kenobi replied to Samsterai over the comm. "Anakin has begun his final assault on the foundry and I've come to see you off," Samsterai snorted in derision.

"Excuse me Obi-wan, but why? You'll have your victory soon enough. What could have I done that has rendered your former padawan's plight moot?"

"I saw your reaction from the meeting earlier and I'd like to make sure that you know we're not getting rid of you to give the rest of us our own victories," Samsterai watched as a gunship approached the small landing zone the clones had set up. The gunship touched down and Samsterai began to walk up to it.

The doors of the gunship swung open and Obi-wan stepped out with Clone Marshal CC-2224 'Cody' and a couple of other clones. "Nice place you've got here Augustau!" Cody shouted to Augustau, who was walking behind Samsterai.

"Yeah," Augustau replied when the two clones got nearer to each other. "I'm trying to persuade the General to let us re-decorate! Still, it must be better than sitting comfortably inside an Acclamator," Cody laughed and Augustau took off his black and white helmet. Cody did the same as Augustau led Cody to the make-shift bar the clones had built.

"So Duro?" Samsterai asked Obi-wan as they entered Samsterai's command centre inside the city. "What do the Feds want there?"

"Ships and parts we think. The shipyards and orbital cities are a great target for that. Normally for this I'd say they'd be going for Corellia, but Corellia is far too well defended for them to try it," Samsterai nodded as he opened a hologram of the sector.

"Are you sure? If they had another Subjugator-class, they probably could take us,"  
"Well let's hope for the Force's sake we don't have to deal with another crisis like that again!"  
"I'm sure we could take it this time Obi-wan. If we moved the entire fleet from here it sure would be do-able," Obi-wan shrugged off the idea.

"Let's not think about that shall we?" Obi-wan told Samsterai. Samsterai nodded in agreement and the two masters looked back to the holo before them.

In the evening after the battle, Augustau, Cody and the other clones were celebrating around a campfire made up of droid parts, when Samsterai and Obi-wan finished their meeting. The clones were joyfully shouting and singing with each other while a few more threw more and more droid parts onto the pile. Samsterai turned and headed for his tent when Obi-wan stopped him. "Lighten up Samsterai," He said.

"You're not suggesting..." Samsterai asked tentatively.

"Sure," Obi-wan replied. "You've earned it," Samsterai sighed and the two of them walked over to the clones campfire and joined in the celebrations with a drink.


	5. Chapter 5: Away Again

5 Off Again

Samsterai and Augustau walked out of the Republic's command bunker and stepped into the dawn light. They and Nite Company walked past the dwindling fire and walked towards the wide Geonosian square being used as a landing site. They watched as a grey Carrack-class cruiser, around a hundred metres in length, slowly descended down in front of them. Clones stood below the cruiser, waving glowing batons to guide its descent. "Whoa!" Samsterai heard someone shout from behind him. He stopped and turned as Knight Company walked past him. He could see Jameus running towards him.

Samsterai walked over to Jameus and waited for his friend to catch his breath. "You're not going now are you?" Jameus asked.

"I was deployed last night. If I don't leave now Jameus, I'll be late to the Corellian system, I've already missed my scan of Duro," Samsterai replied.

"So you're not going to say goodbye?"

"It's a military matter Jameus, I don't really have time for..."

"You're not even going to tell us who's in charge while you're gone?"

"I'll only be gone a couple of days, but if you need orders, you'll speak to either Master Kenobi or Surus. They know my orders," Jameus nodded while Samsterai spoke.

"Okay then Samsterai. May the force be with you... I suppose,"

"Same to you my friend," Samsterai held out his arm and Jameus awkwardly shook it. Samsterai then turned away as the _Strength of Will_ landed behind them.

Samsterai walked up the side ramp of the _Strength of Will_ and waved to Jameus before the doors swung up and the cabin of the ship pressurised. The _Strength of Will_ 's three landing legs folded up as the ship carefully raised up from the ground, blowing Geonosian sand all around the square. Samsterai walked into the cockpit of the ship as the Carrack-class _Eye of Odik_ followed the _Strength of Will_ into the air and the two ships blasted away from the city and towards Geonosian space.

On board the _Strength of Will_ , Samsterai was watching out of a hatch inside the main deployment/command room. The two ships were beginning to break orbit now and Samsterai could see the Republic cruisers in low orbit over the planet. "Sir," Augustau said from behind Samsterai. "Surus just sent over the mission details. Do you want me to put them up on the holo-table?" Samsterai took a deep breath and turned to Augustau. He nodded and Augustau activated the holo-table in the middle of the room. An image of the Corellian Sector appeared in front of them.

"Now tell me Augustau. What's our mission?" Samsterai said as the hyperdrives powered up. The ships got back into formation as Samsterai was briefed and then they jumped away from Geonosis, to Corellia.

Samsterai walked up to the cockpit of the _Strength of Will_ as they prepared to come out of hyperspace. "ETA?" Samsterai asked Sep, who was piloting the ship.

"About ten seconds sir. Strap yourself in," Sep replied. Samsterai turned and sat back down in the navigator's seat. He pulled a belt over his lap as the _Strength of Will_ lurched out of hyperspace. "We're getting some turbulence sir," Sep reported. Samsterai closed his eyes for a minute before getting up and running to the ladder up to the observation deck in the command room. He pressed a button on a panel on the side wall and the ladder lowered and the hatch it connected to opened. He grabbed hold of it and began to climb up it. He reached the top and entered into the observation dome.

Samsterai looked forwards and saw nothing, but when he turned around he saw a huge Separatist fleet orbiting Corellia right behind them, currently invisible to their scanners. "Sep!" he shouted. "Seps, 6 o'clock!" The ship spun around and Sep saw firsthand the twelve cruiser Separatist fleet. Sep instinctively began firing at the ships until squadrons of droid fighters began pouring out of their parent cruisers.

Samsterai slid back down the ladder and ran into the cockpit. "Sir," Sep said. "There's too many. Can you activate Turret-Mode on the dome?" Samsterai nodded and turned towards a control panel. He cycled through the settings until he found Turret-Mode. He activated it and the locks on the observation dome unlocked, turning it into a turret.

Samsterai climbed back into the dome and sat at the control desk. He turned the turret on the closest Vulture droids, and began firing the turrets missiles. The missiles tracked each of the fighters as they attempted to get clear of the _Strength of Will_ 's firing ark.

Samsterai watched as the Confederate cruisers started t fire down onto the ship. The Jedi Master continued to fire until Sep started taking evasive manoeuvres. Samsterai looked around to the front where a couple of Separatist landing ships were already heading for the planet below. Samsterai locked onto them and began to fire missiles at them too when more Vulture Droids began to start strafing runs on the _Strength of Will_. "Sep!" Samsterai shouted. "Jump into the atmosphere, there's nothing else we can do out here!"

"Roger sir," Came Sep's reply over the ship's intercom. The hyperdrives spun up again and Samsterai prepared to jump again. A squad of droid fighters fired missiles at the _Strength of Will_ 's engines just as the ship jumped away.

The _Strength of Will_ jumped into the atmosphere of Corellia. The ship immediately began burning up as it still had some of its momentum from the jump. Samsterai was thrown out of his seat as a small corner of the ship exploded from the stress. Samsterai hurriedly clambered down the ladder into the command room, where Augustau was getting thoroughly thrown around as well. Samsterai ran into the cockpit and locked the turret back into place as it was starting to swing around with the rest of the ship.

Inside the cockpit Sep was wrestling the controls, trying to get the ship stable again. "Sir!" Sep shouted over the noise of the falling ship. "Could you put the vertical thrusters online?"

"Couldn't that separate the engine pods?"

"Yes sir. But that's better than slamming into the ground at escape velocity!" Samsterai nodded and smashed the button. Sep threw down the throttle lever and the ship stopped burning and started to slow down. A great screech ripped through the ship. Samsterai ran back towards the engine pods when he saw the ship begin to tear itself apart. The ship hit a wave turbulence causing its crew to tumble to the floor. Sparks flew from all sides of the room as they attempted to stand against the huge G-forces Sep was creating. Samsterai entered the cockpit again as another crash cut through the ship. The top control panel then sparked and collapsed on top of Sep's co-pilot. Sep ripped his helmet off and wrenched the controls harder than ever and the ship began to calm down as they started to fly only one hundred metres above the mountainous surface.

Augustau staggered into the room along with the ship's medic, who immediately ran to the co-pilot. Samsterai started to catch his breath as the medic called for help. Samsterai walked over to the unconscious clone. "Pilot," He said to the clone. "Do you hear me? CT-2661 do you copy?" The clone didn't move and Samsterai could see the clone's armour was starting to stain with blood.

"There's nothing I can do sir," The medic said. Samsterai took a deep breath and stood up again.

"Sep," He said. "Find us somewhere to land, preferably one of the mountain farms, somewhere we can hide and fix the ship. Augustau," He turned to Augustau. "Get me the _Eye of Odik_ ," Augustau and Sep looked at each other.

"Sir," Sep started.

"We have no radio communications. I couldn't send a distress call earlier. I think that strafing run took out our antenna," Augustau finished. Samsterai nodded slowly while Augustau spoke.

"Do you think we can fix it?" Samsterai asked the clones.

"Not on our own sir. We'll need a week or two, or a return to Rothana to fix this mess," Sep informed Samsterai.

"Right then," Samsterai countered. "Looks like we'll have to find a place to stay for a week then," The clones nodded and returned to their posts while Samsterai opened the holo to find somewhere to land.


End file.
